Sunyi
by Lee Thea
Summary: Aku bersama Seokjin, mencintai dibawah kesunyian itu. Karena dunia tak seperti aku yang menerima ilmu dari dosenku. Aku tahu, sejak pertemuan aneh kita di tempat ngopi. NamJin. Namjoon x Seokjin.


**"Sunyi"**

 **By Lee Thea.**

 **T.**

 **NamJin.**

 **BTS members belongs to God, BigHit Ent., and Their Parents.**

 **#**

Kalender menunjukkan bahwa hari ini umurku genap 24 tahun.

Ruang Seduh. Aku memutuskan untuk menyambangi pameran lukisan, awalnya. Mengetahui beberapa karya dari seniman favoritku dipajang dalam ekshibisi kecil itu. Pilihan tempatnya bagus. Aku memutuskan memesan kopi usai menikmati buah tangan mereka.

Hari itu aku sendirian, di sebuah kafe di selatan ibukota. Duduk, ngopi sambil menautkan manikku ke susunan kata. Khalil Gibran mendongengiku via perkamen. Larut dalam kisah cinta klasik dari zaman dahulu.

Tak jauh dari tempatku duduk, seorang lelaki tengah berkutat pada sebuah buku, namun disandingi dengan pensil yang menari di atasnya. Ia duduk menghadapku, sesekali mata kita bertubrukan, namun lekas kami beralih pandang. Sedikit gurat merah yang panas di pipi terlukis karena tatap itu.

Akhirnya Khalil Gibran bukan lagi fokusku, walau berulang kali kutekuk leherku, menghadapkan wajah memalukanku pada imaji yang tertulis indah bagai musim semi di Turki. Pria itu kerap mengekori gerakku dengan binar tak terdefinisi. Kemudian kembali pada buku dan pensilnya.

Ah. Aku ingin menyambanginya, mencari arti dari setiap perbuatan yang seperti bocah didepan toko roti yang tak sepeser pun uang di genggaman. Tapi dasar anak perantau. Terlalu lama aku studi di Achen. Andai saja ini di bar, aku mudah saja merealisasikan niatku.(1)

Aku meninggalkan tempat dudukku, memesan segelas kopi lagi. Sesekali kulirik pria itu, kini terdiam menatap ketempatku menikmati waktu tadi. Kemudian, saat aku kembali, ia mengalihkan netra gelapnya.

Aku memutuskan untuk menyelidikinya dengan awas. Pria itu surainya coklat gelap, seperti sampul buku tua yang disimpan bapakku di almari peninggalan kakek. Kemudian mata yang bersinar seperti pantulan cahaya pada mutiara hitam di dasar laut, hidung mancung yang menyenangkan serta bibir tebal yang penuh. Merah ranum yang begitu indah bersanding dengan wajahnya. Rupawan.

Dorongan hatiku meronta untuk melangkahkan tungkai panjangku padanya, namun bokongku lebih senang berpelukan pada kursi yang dilapisi bantalan empuk yang nyaman. Aku menyesap kopiku, pahit. Setidaknya aku punya alasan berlama-lama disini.

Musik ala kafe silih berganti memenuhi ruangan. Dominasi warna coklat yang nyaman dan menenangkan jadi salah satu alasan aku betah berlama-lama, ditambah lagi seorang penguntit yang entah sedang apa tak jauh dariku. Gerakannya monoton, membuatku hafal urutan konstan itu walau waktunya tak stabil. Mendongak, menatapku, mengalihkan tatapan, merona, dan kembali pada bukunya. Dia manis, aku tak munafik untuk menyangkalnya. Kewaspadaanku sedikit runtuh. Yah biarlah kalau orang jahat, aku bisa melaporkannya pada polisi dan memintanya jadi pacarku sebagai ganti penjara. Eh...

Menarik dua ujung bibirku, hingga membuka bibir memamerkan gigi putihku dan cacat indah di pipi kiri. Aku membuang jauh-jauh ego Jermanku. Toh aku ada di Korea sekarang. Aku membawa diri pada pahatan indah Tuhan yang diberi nyawa itu. Pria itu mengikuti gerakanku hingga aku mendudukan diri pada rangkaian kayu yang nyaman. Aku merasakannya, rasa sakit yang tak biasa, membuatku seperti masokis. Saat pandangan kita bertemu, yang kuyakini sukmaku dan sukmanya telah bersentuhan. Membawa desir hangat seperti kecupan sinar surya di sore hari. Ia memberiku kemegahan yang tak bisa kau jajarkan dengan Taj Mahal atau Eiffel, bahkan Burj Khalifa sekalipun. Aku bagai dilempar ke zaman purbakala ketika aku masih ditimang-timang ibundaku. Rasa kasih yang tersampaikan lewat getar gaib yang tak bisa Einstein jelaskan.

Lama kami saling tatap tanpa secicitpun suara, hanya ketenangan musik dan suasana Ruang Seduh yang tenang. Kopi yang diseduh, semuanya, aku sedang merekam hari ini sebagai momen yang kutulis pada prasasti nanti. Aku tersenyum melihat wajah indah itu tengah terperangah, seakan aku tengah menyerap semua yang ia miliki.

"Lanjutkanlah." Ucapku.

"Maaf?" Balasnya sedikit tersentak. Aku mengulum senyum.

"Lanjutkan kegiatanmu. Aku akan menunggu."

Ia mengangguk. Kemudian mulai menggores lembaran kertas pada bukunya. Bungkam adalah kegiatan besar kami yang kedua, senantiasa menunggu sembari aku menikmati kompas cinta yang kutemukan di sisi kecil dunia. Aku membayangkan, kapan aku bosan menatapnya? Ha! Itu mustahil.

Tak lama kemudian ia merobek halaman itu. Aku sedikit terkejut dengan hal itu. Kemudian ia menyodorkan kertas itu padaku.

Sebuah lukisan dengan aku sebagai modelnya. Rangkaian garis dengan arsir hatching dan cross hatch berwarna kelabu mengekstrak sebuah seni yang menganggumkan. Aku tengah duduk dengan novel Sayap Sayap Patah di genggaman. Cahaya dari jendela yang bening menyinari, ditandai dengan arsir yang sangat terang. Aku begitu menyukainya. Seperti aku menyukai Gibran.

Seperti aku menyukai orang asing ini.

Ia merapikan perkakasnya. Kemudian memasukannya ke dalam tas selempang yang tergeletak di kaki meja. Kemudian dia menyeluruhkan atensinya padaku.

"Untukku? Terimakasih banyak." Ujarku, kemudian dia tersenyum, menggembilkan pipi tembamnya yang menggemaskan. "Terimakasih kembali."

Kemudian hening, lagi.

Tak ada satu suara, lagi.

Biarkan sunyi yang mengirim petikan senandung cinta yang kudendangkan bersama aroma harum dari dopamin(2). Bagiku ini cukup, begitupun ia yang merasuki duniaku.

Alamak, amburadul ini.

"Kim Seokjin."

Oh sampai aku lupa nama bidadari ini.

"Salam kenal, Seokjin. Namaku Namjoon. Kim Namjoon."

Ia terkekeh. "Marga kita sama, eh?"

"Tinggal mengikatnya saja." Balasku. Ia mengernyitkan dahi, berpikir keras melampaui keras atom besi yang disatukan. Panas di pipiku terasa menyengat saat kusadar yang kukatakan. Aku pun menyuarakan lagi, "Apa kau mahasiswa?"

Kepala berhias benang-benang coklat mengangguk, "Aku di universitas dekat sini. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan tugas akhir." Ucapnya.

"Oh, selamat."

Kemudian sunyi lagi, hanya tatap kasih yang bergelora diantara aku dan Kim Seokjin

#

Ya, sunyi memang menyenangkan. Saat aku yang mendekapmu dalam rengkuh dalam yang menyiksa. Tapi memang dasar kita masokis.

Dunia ini tak dapat menerima kita sebagaimana aku menerima jejalan frasa di karya ilmiah dosenku.

Jadi semakin kita bersatu dalam kesunyian, semakin leluasa kita bercinta, mengirim gelombang emosi yang digemari muda-mudi. Tapi, seperti bayangan di bawah kaki, ramai itu mengikuti, mengirim waspada dan ketakutan.

Dan sunyi itu bersua.

Kini aku duduk, di pojok belakang gereja, menyimak upacara sakral yang dianugrahkan Tuhan bagi mereka dan jodohnya. Aku turut bahagia, ya, aku bahagia. Ketika kutatap Seokjin yang berucap "Aku bersedia.", kemudian mereka berciuman diikuti riuh bahagia hadirin yang dirahmati Tuhan. Akhirnya aku melepaskanmu, cintaku. Aku melepaskan pria yang kutiduri semalam, penuh sesal, penuh rasa sakit, penuh kekecewaan, penuh hasrat dan cinta.

Aku tersenyum saat tatap kami bersapuan, terajut sekian waktu yang singkat, kemudian matanya berlinang dengan senyum penyesalan. Aku tersenyum--manis dan begitu pahit. Aku beranjak, kemudian menapakkan kaki keluar bangunan suci itu. Meninggalkan Seokjin yang kucintai, meninggalkan sunyi yang dulu begitu indah, ketika kurengkuh Kim Seokjin.

Kini aku tinggal menyusul Seokjinku sayang. Untuk bersua pada yang manusia inginkan.

 **END**

 _Thanks for read. Your review is valuable for me._

(1) Di Jerman, tabu bagi kita untuk menghampiri orang asing di coffee shop karena akan dianggap mengganggu privasi. Sedangkan di bar diperbolehkan. Maka dari itu, bila anda ingin mencari teman di Jerman, sebaiknya anda pergi ke bar.

(2) Dopamin : Hormon cinta atau kebahagiaan.


End file.
